Aikatsu Build Fighters
by LadyHayakawa
Summary: Ichigo Hoshimiya no is back from America and developing interest to Gunpla How she will spread influence of her love of Gunpla to another idol? Let's Find out. (Time setting : Beginning of Aikatsu Season 2 and 3 years after 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship ended
1. Chapter 1

this story timeline start as AIkatsu s2 beginning and 3 years after Gundam Build Fighters S1 ended.

Prologue

Ichigo Hoshimiya just recently back after her training trip in America. And suddenly her old friend , Aoi Kiriya ask her to participate in Idol Battle against Seira Otoshiro, new ace of Dream Academy. Dream academy was new idol academy which recently formed about one year ago after Ichigo sudden hiatus. And Dream academy managed to take some of Idol jobs from Starlight Academy , Idol academy where Ichigo and Aoi study. And after Ichigo and Seira clash ended to draw Seira then proposed, " Ichigo Hoshimiya I thought we should finish this in another matter." Ichigo then replied, " And what is that Seira?" Seira smirked, " We will settled who is the best between us in Gunpla Battle."

Ichigo eyes was snow turned into stars and said, " So you love Gunpla too, Seira-chan." Later Ichigo showed her gunplay Actually while Ichigo doing her training in America she also found out about Gunpla Battle there. Actually the one who introduced her to Gunpla Battle was Greco Logan, Nils Nielsen and Caroline Yajima. Ichigo stay with Nils and Nils teach her how to play in Gunpla Battle and Ichigo aslo got her own Gunpla. Wing Gundam Zero which looked like Ricardo Fellini Wing Gundam Fenice only it colored pink and Ichigo added extra beam saber so Ichigo gunpla has two beam sabers and removed it shield and added barrier to it.

Seira who saw that smirked , " Well that was good gunpla. Do you know Ricardo Fellini?" Ichigo shook her head, " No the one teach me actually was Nils Nielsen though now he change to Nils Yajima now. So can we start Gunpla Battle now Seira-chan." Seira replied, " Okay let me take my gunpla first okay."

Few minutes later , Seira then showed her own gunpla . It was based from Blu Duel from Seed Stargazer only it was crimson colored. Other that that another feature not really different beside instead beam rifle Seira use beam sub machinegun from Hyperion Gundam .

Ichigo said, " Shall we battle now , Seira-chan." Seira motioned her hand so Ichigo can follow her. " This way then." And now they walked until they reach up the familiar desk which used as Gunpla Battle.

Seira," Okay let's start now." Ichigo nodded and later the system active.

 _ **Gunpla Battle combat mode start up**_

 _ **Model Damage Level set to B.**_

 _ **Please set your GP base (Ichigo and Seira placed their GP Base)**_

 _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal.**_

 _ **Field 12 : Island**_

 _ **Please set Your Gunpla (Ichigo place their gunpla)**_

 _ **Battle Start**_

Ichigo: " Wing Gundam momo, Taking Off." (Lame? I know

Seira, " Duel Gundam Seira Special , Launching"

And Both of Gunpla launced off. And when both of gunplay faced each other, Seira start shooting Ichigo with her beam sub machinegun. Ichigo then transformed her Wing Gundam to bird mode and avoided all of Seira beam attacks until she reached Seira and rammed Seira Duel. That made Duel thrown off abit but Seira thrusting her Duel to quickly recover and once again fired her beam sub machinegun to Ichigo gunpla . Ichigo retaliated by firing her buster rifle but Seira avoided it and quickly firing Shiva railgun from Duel shield and managed to hit Ichigo but Ichigo gunplay not damaged as she managed to activated her barrier before the railgun hit decided to change tactics . She put down her beam submachinegun and drew her beam saber. Ichigo then stored her bister rifle to hip and drew her beam saber and later both of them clashed. And after few seconds Ichigo now in advantage as she managed to draw her another beam saber and overpower Seira and later Ichigo stab Duel cockpit and later Duel exploded.

 _ **Battle Ended**_

Seira looked abit down as Ichigo easily beat her but later she said, " That was good match Ichigo Hoshimiya, hope we can battle again someday and I'l pay you back when that time has come." Ichigo only smiled, " I'll be waiting Seira-chan."

And later Ichigo going back to his home and her mother Ringo and her younger brother Raichi welcomed her. Actually in Nandemo Bento not really changed except one. Ichigo then said, " Kaa-san , we have Gunpla Battle Projector Desk now?" Ringo only smiled, " Yes, Ichigo. Your tou-san bough it for us half year ago. Gunpla Battle now recently really popular since Sei Iori and Meijin Kawaguchi victory. And now Sei Iori and his family moved here recently with her own shop, Iori Hobby Shop." Raichi suddenly said, "That's right onee-chan. I even got Sei-san and his father Takeshi-san signature. They are really one of the best in gunplayworld."

Ichigo only smiled when she saw her brother antics as she said to herself, " I thought Raichi only interested to idol especially Aoi, I wonder if Aoi and others also interested in Gunpla Battle but seeing the trend there must be possible. Okay ,tomorrow I'll check it out.'

To be continued

 _This was my experiment to try AIkatsu Gundam Build Fighters cross over . Hpe it won't be too disappointing._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seira Otoshiro now walking through the corridor of Dream Academy building with her best friend and producer Kii Saegusa. Different from Seira , Kii not really interested to Gunpla Battle as she more interested to build instead doing battle. In other words , she is more like Sei Iori at first though Sei still the best when it comes to Gunpla.

Kii said, " Seira, is not OK to lose against Ichigo even it just single Gunpla battle. " Seira only repied, " I knew , but Ichigo was strong opponent , well for fellow idol she is good , but remember I'm not serious that time." Kii blinked, " What do you mean?" Seira quickly explain, " What I mean was I'm not going all out beside Duel is not my true gunpla . But I probably will use that again since my loss against 'him' in World Championship." Yes, Seira actually managed to participate as one of Japan representative in Gunpla Battle World Championship but she loss in Best 16 after her loss against Julian Mackenzie with his F91 Imagine. " I guess this is the time to use that again." Said Seira as somehow background of mysterious gunplay with greatsword appear.

Meanwhile Starlight Academy

Ichigo once again back to her dormitory with her best friend Aoi. " Let me tell you something, Ichigo. Seira Otoshiro actually not going all out against you." Ichigo shocked as she heard Aoi confession, " What do you mean Aoi-chan?" Aoi answered, " She not using her true gunpla . If she used her true gunplay you will definitely lost as she also managed to get best 16 last year world tournament before her lost against Julian Mackenzie." Ichigo surprised, " You mean Julian who should be the Meijin instead the current one?" Aoi nodded, "Yes, and I thought you should upgraded your gunpla or maybe change if you want beat her again. Oh , Maybe I should spar with you ."

Ichigo shocked when she heard her friend also play Gunpla battle and cannot hide her curiosity she asked, " Then can I see your gunpla ?" Aoi nodded and she walked to her desk and pull the shelf and picked blue cobalt colored gunplay. " Now, Ichigo , let me introduce you to Cobalt Delta." (Aoi gunpla was based from Delta Plus from Unicorn series. Aoi not make any modification beside painting it.) Aoi said, " Ichigo, I have weekly battle this afternoon against random student. Want to watch my match?" Ichigo nodded, " I'll go. After all I don't have job today."

And later Afternoon

Aoi and Ichigo already in academy hall and greeted by Johnny Beppu. " Yo, Starmiya-honey you already back .I guess you also want to watch Kiriya –honey battle right?" Ichigo nodded, " Yess, I guess we shouldn't make everyone waiting and your challenger already here.

And Ichigo shocked when she saw Aoi challenger was none other than Yurika Todo. " Huh, so finally you appear Aoi. Maybe you should give up unless you want Yurika-sama suck your blood." Aoi replied, " In your dream, miss Dhampir. How about prove your superiority with Gunpla battle?" Yurika scoffed, " Fine witness the rise Vampire Gundam. (To be truth Yurika gunplay based from Master Gundam from G Gundam series only she painted it to become more vampire like and added some cloak at that.)

"Fine every honey. Let' s begin our today battle. Aoi Kiriya vs Yurika Todo who will won."

 _ **Gunpla Battle combat mode start up**_

 _ **Model Damage Level set to C.**_

 _ **Please set your GP base (Aoi and Yurika placed their GP Base)**_

 _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal.**_

 _ **Field 1 : Space**_

 _ **Please set Your Gunpla (Aoi place their gunpla)**_

 _ **Battle Start**_

Aoi : " Cobalt Delta engage."

Yurika, " Vampire Gundam, take off"

Aoi start attacking first by firing beam rifle to Yurika but she blocked it by activate the Vampire cloak which make her immune to attack when the cloak activated. " Well if rifle not working, then how about this?" Aoi then unsheathed beam saber and charged toward Yurika who still activate the cloak. Realizing she in danger Yurika deactivate the cloak and thrusted to above Aoi and kicked her make Aoi pushed back a bit.

Yurika then quickly attack Aoi with bare handed attack but with speed like machine gun which forced Aoi only able to avoid as she know any hit will be breakthrough the armor. 'Damn I have no choice' Aoi then transformed her gunplay to Wave Rider mode which increase the mobility and quickly firing beam cannon to Yurika . Yurika once again activate the cloak and blocked that attack but the cloak now cracked . Aoi then decided to end this, " Fine Yurika taste Wave Rider attack." Cobalt Delta in Wave rider mode now approach vampire Gundam in very high speed and hit the crack of the cloak which made the cloak shattered and later Aoi give Yirika her combo attack which ended by point blank beam canon which completely destroyed Yurika gunplay.

 _ **Battle Ended.**_

Yurika slumped as she lost with very painful way, " If only I unleash 'that ' from beginning , I should won, but instead I'm toying around." But all of a sudden Yurika change back to her certain persona, " Huh consider it as gift from Yurika-sama. Next time , Yurika-sama will be the winner understood." Yurika then took out her gunplay and leaving.

"Congratulations, Kiriya-honey. Once again, you won and still retain your status as unbeaten champion in Aikatsu gunplay league ." Said Johnny as he praised Aoi. "Thanks, Johnny-sensei. But I actually want to have match with Ichigo after all." Said Aoi.

Meanwhile in Vivo café .

"Onee-chan, you are back." Said young girl with shoulder length red hair. " I'm here just to make final preparation before I'm staye in dorm, Noel-chan." Said Seira. " Oooh anyway do you finished your gunpla?" Noel only smiled as she showed her gunpla (Noel gunpla was based Belga Giros only Noel painted it to magenta colored.) Seira only smiled when she checked the gunpla quality. " Seems your painting skill improved. Who teach you?"

"Sei Iori. He teach me that and give me good instructions. Anyway onee-chan are you wanted to used that?" Seira nodded, "Yes, it seems I finally can use THAT for fight against fellow idol." Seira walked inside her room and walking toward her cupboard and looked to silhoulette. " I won't lose Ichigo Hoshimiya. Especially when I use this."

To be continued

Can you guess what is Seira mysterious and true gunpla. Just wait and sorry for the wait


	3. Chapter 3

"OK-Ok_OK Ok finally my gunpla finished." Kii happi;y said as he hold her finished gunplay, Gundam Heavyarms custom from Endless Waltz , but she painted it to lime colored. And not long after tht Seira entering her workshop and said " so you finished your gunpla Kii. Hm, That was good Heavyarms wannta test it for now?" Kii responded " but I'm not ready to battle with Seira now." Seira shook her head and said, " Then you just doing practice first." And later Kii start her training by doing some simulation with her Heavyarms .

And it wasn't too long to Kii for completely mastered her control as Kii actually used for technology. Satisfied with that , Seira then said, " Now it's time to fight real battle and also test myself again." The red haired ponytail girl then took out her gunpla . (Seira gunpla was based from Blue Frame Second L from SEED Astray and painted with red color like red frame only it was darker.) "Let's play Gunpla battle . Kii." Kii responded, "OK, OK OK OK." With that Heavyarms and Second L start engaged each other.

In Iori hobby shop

Ichigo currently looking for new gunpla. She realize her wing gundam cannot be fare too much if she wanted to compete in Gunpla championship in future. Especially when she easily beaten by Aoi Delta Plus and just recently Ran Destiny Gundam. She already made her choice when she choose Wing Gundam Zero Custom (Endless Waltz) . When she want to counter to pay her purchase. She met a short blue haired teenager and he is no one but Sei Iori, 7th Gunpla world Championship. Sei greeted her, " It seems you have good choice, Hoshimiya-san. Wing Gundam Zero custom Endless waltz version. That really suited your image." Ichigo replied happily, " Of course, this is the one for me." Sei only chuckled before he said, " If you finish to build it , anted battle with me, Hoshimiya-san?" Ichigo cannot believe her ears, Sei Iori, the world champion want battle with her , idol who just rookie in gunpla world. But Ichigo know better as she won't decline that challenge, " I'll accept." She said as she paid her gunpla . "Well, see you in future , Hoshimiya-san. And have a nice day." Sei said as Ichigo walking out from the store and she replied, " Have a nice day too , Iori-san."

And in Vivo Café, Raichi currently helping fix Noel Belga Giros after some mock battles. While Noel use C damage level. Somehow it still leave scratch so Noel regularly maintenance it. Raichi also bring his own gunpla which was based from GUAIZ ecperimental Firearms from Seed Destiny MSV series . Raichi admit his own gunpla have some serious fire power and when he and Noel doing mock battle, he won mostly as he more experienced though sometime Noel also won nevertheless.

And back to Iori hobby shop, few minutes after Ichigo going out, Sei get new customer but it seems that customer not looking for gunplay. When Sei turned his attention to newcomer, he recognized them as Ichigo fellow idol, Otome Arisugawa, Sakura Kitaoji and Shion Kamiya. Sei then asked, " excuse me , can I help you." Otome answered with cheerful, Otome with Sakura-tan and Shion-tan wanted play gunpla battle with Sei-tan."

That made Sei raised his eyebrow when he heard his nickname, ' Sei-tan? Good thing Reiji, Aila-san, Kaa-san, and Tou-san not here, otherwise I'll going to be laughing stock.' Sei then talked to Otome, " Then are you bring your gunpla." Otome said, " We will use Mobile Armor since if we fight you and you are alone and using three ms will be unfair so we used MA instead." Sakura then said, "Excuse me, Otome-sama. Isn't it also unfair since MA itself always have larger size?" Shion said," C'mon , Sakura, our opponent is former world champion. Beside I prefer this activity instead just strolling around."

Otome said, " Then it's -tan bring out your gunpla please." Sei said, " Well please wait a moment." Sei then walked inside to took out his gunpla. While waiting Sei, Otome, Shion and Sakura now busily choose which Mobile Armor they used for choose Neue Ziel, Sakura pick Scorpio while Shion decide to use Empruss. After long debate they decided to settled that with Jankenpon and Otome won so they will use Neue Ziel. And finally Sei come out and he bring his ow gunpla.

Shion recognized the gunpla and looked pissed as she said, " Build Gundam MK-II ? why not use Star Build Strike? Are you mocking us?" Sei replied, you all already doing that by used MA instead your signature MS so it just payback and just because I use my secondary gunpla means I'm underestimate you." Otome quickly said, " Sorry, Sei-tan we just wanted fun battle and if we used our signature gunpla it won't be fair for you even you are champion." Sakura said, " I'm sorry for Shion-sama said, Sei-sama." Sei smiled as he said, " No harm done but before we started, " Sei then looked outside as he saw some television crew filming that. " Are you sure you wanted this showed in TV?" Otome said, " Yes, Sei-tan. This will be good for PowaPuri show." Sei only shrugged, " Fine , let's start"

 _ **Gunpla battle Combat Mode**_

 _ **Gunpla Battle combat mode start up**_

 _ **Model Damage Level set to C.**_

 _ **Please set your GP base**_

 _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal.**_

 _ **Field 1 : Space**_

 _ **Please set your gunpla**_

 _ **Battle Start**_

Sei: Build Gundam MK-II Launching

Otome, Sakura, Shion, : Neue Ziel , Launching.

It won't take along as Sei and Powapuri face each other. Powapuri attacking first by shooting beam gun from shoulder which avoided with ease by Sei Sei keep avoiding it make Powapuri change tactics by shooting barrage of homing missile which forced Sei only evaded. Shion thought, ' Hmph it seems the world champion rusted since he doing nothing but dodged.' But while she thought of that Sei already firing beam rifle to PowaPuri only blocked by barrier field of Neue Ziel. " Well, that was close." Said Sakura. Sei then thought, ' Damn I forgot of Neue Ziel barrier. I guess close combat is only option then but I must using some decoy first.' Sei then tok out Hyper Bazooka and firing it toward Neue Ziel. Of course blocked again by the barrier thought it caused smoke as the rocket propeller hit the barrier.

Otome then said, " Wow it seems we just wait until Sei-tan ran out of ammo the we will won." Sakura said, " Of course Otome-sama. And what do you think, Shion-sama?" Shion replied, " We will won and it will be harsh lesson for him not underestimate us. If he used Star Build Strike maybe it will be good battle." All of a sudden the thre surprised as Sei said," Then I just prove you three wrong especially you, Shion-san." And it turned out one side beatn as Build Gundam MK-II completely massacred Neue Ziel just using beam saber and somehow damaged barrier system. Sei thought, ' Now let's test if barrier now unusable.' Sei then activate Gundam MK-II Beam Cannon and fired it to Neue Ziel in point blank range and after it hit, Neue Ziel start blowing up and exploded as Sei managed to escaped before explosion occurred.

 _ **Battle Ended.**_

Shion now looked down and said, " We lost and it was my fault to underestimated Sei-san." Otome trying to cheering up her friend, " C'mon Shion-tan no need to be gloomy. We doing that for fun right, Sakura-tan?" Sakura nodded . Sei then shaked his hand to PowaPuri as the film director said, " Yes we got good filming. It will be got high rating in TV. Sei surprised and said, " Ano, they lose right?isn't it will be influence their popularity?" The director said, " On contrary Iori-san. Powa Powa Puririn well known because they enjoying whatever they do and that was their plus point. So it will be ood and of course it will be indirectly give you new customer for your family shop." Sei said, " Well, If you said so."

Finally, PowaPuri finished their time in Iori Hobby shop as they also buy some parts for their own gunplay. Before the go Otome said, " See you next time Sei-tan." While Sakura and Shion only bow and Sei replied by waving his hand. After they leaving Sei back to counter while he waiting his parents, Reiji and Aila back . And later they back. Rinko asked, " So Sei, anything happened while we going out?" Sei only replied, " You'll find soon Kaa-san."

Meanwhile in Dream Academy Seira and Kii just finished they battle as Kii completely defeated by Seira. " That's ba-ba-ba-bad. If this keep goin , I won't be able to participate in regional let alone World championship." Seira said, " Calm down Kii, we still have time maybe you just need found another sparring partner beside me." Kii realized what Seira saying ." That's right . I will find another sparring partner." Though she startled down again, " Because Seira is too strong." Seira only huffed, " It gonna be long time."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter of Aikatsu Build Fighters let's go

Sora Kazesawa was a one of most popular idol in Dream Academy beside Seira, Kii and Maria Himesato. Not only famous as idol, she also known as owner of new idol brand which called " **Bohemian Sky"**. After launching her own brand. She now back to her own dorm and looked to unfinished gunpla in her workbench . Usually she used that when she designed new costumes. But now she lso used this to build her own gunpla .

She then remember when she met Mimi the gypsy traveler 3 years ago . Turned out she not ordinary accessory merchant, she also professional gunpla fighter and she used Gundam Sandrock as her own gunpla . The bohemian not only teach Sora how to make exotic accessory but also how to play gunpla battle. Turned out Gunpla battle popularity already reach to Morocco. She teach everything about gunpla battle until she left. When Sora visit Mimi apartment, she found out Mimi already move out but the gypsy left out the note and also some of packed gunpla parts.

The note said to Sora someday Mimi wanted to fight her in world tournament which made Sora determined to train more in gunpla battle.

And back o present, Sora now building her own gunpla which based from Sandleon which considered as Sandrock sister suit. The only difference is while Sandrock using heat to cut through the enemy like hot knive through butter, Sandleon using cold to immobilize the opponent and can cracked any defese due of the cold it inflicted.

Tomorrow when Seira and Kii visit Sora room, both of them saw Sora sleeping on her own workbench nd also saw Sora Gunpla make Seira and Kii approach the Gunpla and Seira said first, " So Sora using Sandleon as her gunpla base. Interesting choice. I can't wait to duel with her." Kii added happily, " me too! Me too! " While Seira and Kii chat , Sora still sleeping until Seira and Kii wake her up and three of them attend their own respective class.

Meanwhile in Starlight academy

The girls talked about some mascot characters and when Ichigo not really understand made Aoi explain it to her. After Aoi finished explaining , Ichigo said, " Well, I guess I really left off due of my time in America . I also more focused for gunpla after all." Aoi nodded " Well, that's understanding, Ichigo. Anyway today is your battle with Sakura right, Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, " That's right, Aoi "In that case. I must go now. We can continue about our talk about mascot character someday." Ichigo then walked off earlier and followed by Ran and Aoi. Yurika then said, " I also take my leave too. I, Yurika-sama expecting good show from you, Sakura."

And both Sakura and Otome talked about their strategy to beat Ichigo until Otome said, " Now, Sakura-tan. Show me your gunpla!" Sakura took out her gunpla who resembles Bakunetsumaru from SD Gundam force series. The only difference it somehow have some resemblance of Sengoku Astray only in SD form and green colored and instead shield ,that gunpla used beam magnum to support her long range fighting.

Timeskip

Now Sakura and Ichigo is on battle hall and as usual that battle judged by Johnny Bepp who said, " Okay, everyhoney , we are back to our gunpla battle league . Now let's begin !"

 _ **Gunpla Battle Combat mode start up**_

 _ **Model Damage Level set to C**_

 _ **Please Set your GP Base**_

 _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal**_

 _ **Field : Mountain**_

 _ **Please Set Your Gunpla**_

 _ **Battle Start**_

"Ichigo Hoshimiya , Wing Gundam Zero Ichigo special ! Launching !

"Sakura Kitaouji, Midorinetsumaru! Taking off.

In no time at al the two gunplay clashed as Sakura quickly dashed toward Ichigo and swing her sword only evaded by Ichigo used her maneuverability . Ichigo later countered by firing her own buster rifle but Sakura also evaded it in ease.

"Wow, I can't believe Sakura-tan is really good." Exclaimed Otome

" Seems Ichigo improved a lot after our fight." Aoi said with proud tone.

" Just because I'm lack of advantage don't mean I'm lost easily , Ichigo-sama!" Sakura said as she took out her beam magnum and firing clean shot which unable to avoided. "Not so fast, Sakura-chan!" Ichigo replied as her Zero use it wings to cover the body from beam attack.

"Well, I guess I must fight with my all." Ichigo then pulled out a beam saber and went closer but as she was about to slice Sakura pulled out another katana to blocked it." Using two katana to block it? As expected from you, Sakura-chan."

" I must use everything if I want to beat you, Ichigo-sama!" As the swords clashed as surprisingly Sakura Katana can withstand against Ichigo beam saber . Surprisingly Sakura kicked Ichigo forced Ichigo drove back as she firing another buster rifle which cut by Sakura defense.

Ichigo exclaimed, " It seems I must disarmed you first if I want to beat you,Sakura-chan!" Sakura replied, " You're welcome to try, Ichigo-sama."

And clash keep going on until it seems reached the climax. As Ichigo keep firing the buster rifle finally Sakura katana reacjed the limit and shattered which made her vulnerable and when Ichigo firing her buster rifle , Sakura don't have any protection and her thruster already damaged which made her cannot move fast and made her defeated.

 _ **Battle Ended!**_

" Ichigo-tan! Sakura-tan ! That was impressive!" Otome cheered. " Next time it will be me against you, Ichigo ." Ran reminded " My battle is more impressive!" Yurika commented. "And you suffer more loss than us, Yurika." Remark Aoi which made Yurika fumed. "Anyway, that was really fun." Ichigo said happily. "Thanks for the battle, Ichigo-sama." Sakura bow respectfully .


End file.
